My Awkward Love Story
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Wally's in love with best friend and everything's going fine until his best friend gets a girlfriend. KF/Rob


**Yes, I've tried this before, but go with me here. I got the idea in the car while my little brother was asleep on my shoulder. Pretty much, this story is going to be the song Love Story, KF/Rob style because the song ****would fit them slightly, if Dicky boy ever got himself a girlfriend. So yeah, enjoy. I'm testing out 1****st**** person too, just to see what I can do. **

**My Awkward Love Story**

**Wally's POV:**

I've always considered myself a ladies' man. The chicks dig me and I dig the chicks. That's how it's always been and that's how I thought it'd always be. It was, until _he _showed up and ruined it all. I used to be as straight as a telephone pole, but then he came and crashed into this pole of mine and bent it. I don't know how it happened, but it seems that he turned me gay. I hate to say it, I hate to admit it, but I can't shake the truth.

I love him, I need him, I _want_ him. There's a problem though. He's my best friend. Best friends don't go dating each other, especially when they're the same sex. That's just wrong. And to make matters worse, he's as straight as they get. So I just held in the truth and lived life with him as my best friend, and everything was fine. But then _she_ came along and jacked with everything.

She flirted it up and got under my best friend's skin until he was love struck for her. I didn't know how much though, until he came to me one average day. I had just been chilling in Mount Justice's version of a living room with my feet propped up on the coffee table, watching the regular, everyday crap that was on TV while I waited for something good to come on.

I knew something was up, because he came up to me that day with a grin on a face. It wasn't his mischievous grin and it wasn't his grin he had whenever someone messed up. No, this was his excited grin, one that I rarely ever saw on his lips. It made my heart skip a beat, but only because I didn't know what he was going to say.

He collapsed beside me and I could practically see the sparkle in his Dodger blue eyes that hid behind his sunglasses.

"KF!" he cried excited, "you'll never guess what?"

I couldn't help but grin. What could make my best friend this happy? Nothing would've prepared me for what I heard though.

"I'm going out with Rebecca!" he practically giggled.

I felt my eyes widen and my lips betray me and lose the grin, opening in shock. My heart shattered in my chest and I felt the world freeze.

"W-What?" I stuttered in shock.

Robin laughed happily.

"I asked Rebecca out this morning and she said yes!" he said again.

I forced a grin through the tears I felt hit my eyes. I ignored the feeling of a semi crushing my insides and I forced myself to laugh.

"Dude! Congrats!" I cried with the happiest voice I could manage, hugging him briefly.

Robin didn't think much of it. I've always been a touchy-feely person, which always gave me the excuse to get the physical contact I needed, but this hug wasn't just because. I hugged him because I knew it would be the last hug I'd get from him in a while. I cherished the soft warmth of his muscular frame while I could and when I released him, I held as tight to the grin on my face as I could. But when it faltered, I covered quickly.

"Oh crap! It's Monday isn't it?" I asked, the hurt in my voice showing.

Robin nodded, confused, a faint smile still on his lips.

"Oh man! Mom's going to kill me! The cousin's are coming over today! Agh… I gotta go," I offered him a weak smile. "See ya later bro, call me?"

Robin's smile widened in understanding although I could feel his uncertainty. He nodded.

"Yeah, always," his voice was gentle.

A real smile came to my lips at his tone of voice before I took off, my limbs becoming nothing but a blur. My cousins never visited. Mom didn't need me home and I wasn't going home yet. I needed to vent. I didn't know how though. The person I usually vented to was the reason I needed to vent so I was screwed. I wanted more than anything to stop by Rebecca's house and snatch her up and throw her off a bridge, but I knew if I did, I'd break Robin's heart.

My little bird had vented to me all week about how much he loved her and I'd pretended to comfort him. I knew if anything happened to her, he'd lose his mind. With an angry scream I hid behind my lips, I just kept running, knowing I'd eventually end up somewhere.

XxXxX

**Robin's POV:**

I raised a slight eyebrow. KF hadn't mentioned his cousins when we talked last night. But why would he lie to me? And what was with that look in his eyes? He had been grinning, but his eyes were full of betrayal. I've only seen that look in his eyes once before, and on that night, I ended up telling him who I was. After all, secrets don't make best friends and best friends don't make secrets. I was tempted to ask him about the look that night, but I was probably just overreacting. Wally was my best friend after all; why wouldn't he be happy for me?

**So, basically, every chapter after this will be a lyric from Taylor Swift's song 'Love Story'. Trust me, it'll make since when I write it, but this is probably one of the last chapters you'll see in a POV. All the others will be 3****rd**** person because that's easiest for me to write. **

**-F.J.**


End file.
